Twin River Garden
Twin River Garden is a theme park located in Braintree, England on the site of the Freeport shopping center. It uses it's former site well, with some rides located in the emptied stores. History In 2016, the Freeport shopping center announced it would be closing after billionaire Aarav Black bought it. It finally closed on the 8th of May, 2016, and reopened on the 3rd of March, 2017. The inside of the shopping center changed drastically. The buildings were all rethemed, and most were emptied out to make room for the rides. The exceptions were the food outlets, which remained mostly similar. Due to noise problems, in 2018, the entire park was made indoor during the off season. Aarav also sold the park to Merlin Entertainments in July of the same year. Building Changes * All the food outlets, were changed alongside the park's transition. ** Burger King was basically removed, replaced with a Rainforest Cafe. The Rainforest Cafe also has an entrance to Trinity. ** Cadbury was rethemed to a British candy store. In 2018, when London Underground was opened, the building was rethemed to a blimp. Multiple screens disguised as windows were installed, showing sightlines of London. ** Starbucks remained in it's regular place until 2018. The original site was removed to make an entrance area for London Underground, and Starbucks as well as it's chairs and tables were moved into the empty Betty Barclay store. ** Costa also remains the same, but it originally had an Antartica theme when the park opened. In late 2017, Costa was closed since it started "melting", and it came back in 2018 with an underwater theme. ** Wildwood remained the same and had no retheme. * Clarks and the M&S Outlet were both made to have two floors. ** Clarks' second floor is semi-hidden. The top floor (the original floor) has two rides: the Space Journey and Eliminator. The new floor, though, allows guests to look at future investments. ** The M&S Outlet has two floors. The top floor doesn't have much rides, but more food outlets. The bottom floor, though, has a lot of rides put in a small space. ** In 2019, the Sportsdirect building housing the Totem Jump and UFO rides was also expanded with an underground floor, housing the Thunderdome. * Ted Baker was also removed. While plans for bumper cars were made to go in it's place, a Baskin Robbins was added instead. The bumper cars were then put in an underground floor. * The Regatta and Craghopper buildings were transformed into a gift shop. Rides and Attractions Most rides opened in 2017. Rides with * next to their names were built in 2018, and rides with ** next to their names were built in 2019. Coasters * 'London Underground *: '''Located underground the park, London Underground is an Intamin LSM Launch coaster. It features 5 inversions - a vertical loop following the loop, a cobra roll, a corkscrew, and two heartline rolls. The entrance is located where the original site for the Starbucks was before it was moved in 2018. * '''Acrobat: '''A Gerstlauer Bobsled coaster. The coaster is designed to fly through multiple of the buildings in the park, and it's station is located in the Samsonite clothing store. * '''The Dragon: ' A Vekoma junior coaster. It is located in the right half of the Next Outlet, and has a small outdoor section at the back of the area. Flat Rides * '''Tip Top: '''A Fabbri "Scary Drop 40". It is located under the spire near the Nike store. Each blind on the spire opens up as the ride reaches the top. * '''Space Journey: '''A Tivoli Orbiter, located inside the Clarks store. * '''Eliminator **: '''A KMG X-Factory, also located inside the Clarks store. * '''Space Loop *: '''A Moser Rides Flipping Action Arm, located in the M&S Outlet (top floor). * '''Totem Jump: '''3 mini drop towers built by I.E Park. It is located on the top floor of Sportsdirect. * '''UFO: '''A HUSS Airboat ride. It is located on the top floor of Sportsdirect. * '''Magic: '''A HUSS Magic, located inside of the Nike store. Non-Rides * '''Planetarium: '''A small show located inside the Adidas store, teaching viewers about the Big Bang and how the Earth came to be. * '''Trinity: '''A walk-through attraction themed to a jungle. It is made to sit inside multiple buildings at the park's main entrance, mainly inside the Kurt Geiger building. Also has a entrance from inside the Rainforest Cafe. * '''Jungela **: '''A small play area also themed around a jungle. It is located inside the Hugo Boss building. * '''Comfortably Numb **: '''A walkthrough attraction themed around Pink Floyd. It is located inside the Lacoste building. White Stuff was also made to connect to Lacoste so the attraction had more room. Upcharge Attractions * '''Thunderdome **: '''A bumper cars ride. It is located on the underground floor of Sportsdirect. * '''Slingshot: '''A Funtime Sling Shot, located on the site of the partially demolished Hollister store. Category:United Kingdom Category:Indoor Theme Parks Category:Theme Parks Category:Fictional theme parks Category:Merlin Entertainments Category:Merlin Entertainments Fiction